ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien vs Preditron
Alien vs Preditron is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is eating a taco on top of a roof at night. "Taco...on a roof...at night...yeah. Awesome." Noah took another bite and lied down. "It's been almost a week since someone tried to kill me or ask me for help or stuff." Said Noah. Suddenly, a ship landed near him. "Nevermind." The ship's door opened. Noah got off the roof and ran to it. A Polymorph came out. Noah quickly activated the Matrix and prepared to attack. "Pardon the intrusion, Matrix Wielder." Said the Polymorph. "I mean no harm." "Who are you?" Noah asked. "I am Pregote. I need your help!" The Polymorph replied. "Let me guess. An alien is invading your planet?" Noah said. "No, an assassin is after me." Pregote responded. "His name is Preditron. He's a robot programmed by somebody who apparently has it in for me. He is super powerful. He is like...like a robot ninja!" "He sounds weak." Said Noah. There was a flash and Preditron was in front of Noah and Pregote. Noah had a small cut on his face. "Oh, that's it!" Noah transformed. "Lodestar!" Noah magnetized a piece of metal and threw it at Preditron, but he caught it. He shot a laser at Noah and sent him flying. Preditron shot a laser a Pregote. Pregote splatted onto his ship. "That laser is specifically programmed to kill Polymorphs." Said Preditron. Pregote began bubbling up. His Anti-Gravity Disk began flashing. "Pregote! No!" Noah transformed. "First-Aid!" Noah ran to Pregote and healed him. Pregote reformed. "Thank you." Said Pregote. "Don't mention it." Replied Noah. Noah shot bandages at Preditron. Preditron made his hands into blades and cut the bandages. He shot a laser at Noah. Noah fell. "Maybe a healing alien isn't the best to use in attacking." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Rath!" Noah ran up to Preditron and tried to punch him, but Preditron countered it and hit him. Noah went flying. He transformed. "Ultimate Rath!" Noah sonic roared at Preditron, but he wasn't fazed. Noah ran up to him and punched him. He picked Preditron up and slammed him into a wall. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PREDITRON! NOBODY CAN BEAT THE RATHINATOR!" Preditron blasted Noah. Noah fell down and crashed through a building. He reverted back. "Target: Pregote. Solution: Eliminate." Said Preditron. "No...solution: Give candy! Solution: Don't kill!" Pregote said. Preditron ran towards Pregote and tried to punch him, but Pregote shaped around the punch. Preditron shot lasers at him and Pregote fell. "Help!" Cried Pregote. Noah got up. He transformed. "Taco-Man! A taco? Awesome!" Noah put his hand in his mouth. "Yum! I'm delicious!" Said Noah. Preditron was killing Pregote. "OW! PLEASE HELP!" "Oh right." Noah ran up and shot meat at Preditron. Preditron fell. Noah transformed back. "Sorry. New alien." Said Noah. Preditron got back up and shot Noah in the back. Noah fell. Preditron prepared to shoot him again to kill him when he got caught in goo. Pregote ran to him and fought. He shot acid. Preditron shot lasers at him, but Pregote morphed around them. He morphed into Preditron's circuits and BOOM! Preditron was destroyed. "That's the first time someone other than me saved the day." Said Noah. "Still, thanks Noah." Said Pregote. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Pregote Aliens *Lodestar *First-Aid *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Taco-Man (First Appearance) Villains *Preditron Trivia *This is the first time another character saved the day. *Taco-Man makes his debut. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes